


she loves him in green

by aveperalta



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveperalta/pseuds/aveperalta
Summary: Primer año nuevo de Killian y Emma
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	she loves him in green

Los dedos entrelazados, firmes y mirado de una forma poética puede que gritasen que confiaban su vida, sus paredes, sus muros al otro. Puede que gritasen que han superado tormentas, inundaciones, el miedo irracional e histérico a perderse. Puede que gritase que eran los dedos correctos, indicados a los que enredarse. Y por último, puede que gritasen que ni él, ni ella pretendían irse. No ahora, nunca más.

Sobre ellos un cielo nocturno que más de una vez había hecho fruncir el ceño a Killian y quejarse de la falta de estrellas, Emma le miraba entre exasperada y enternecida para explicarle de nuevo que eso se debía a la contaminación. Killian le devolvía la mirada y Emma sonreía ante su ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes y azules que la observaban.

Por lo que sonríe al escuchar a Killian quejarse de nuevo, esta vez no responde y deja que su mejilla caiga encima de su hombro haciendo crujir levemente el cuero de la chaqueta. El brazo de Killian se mueve hasta rodear su cintura, su dedo pulgar acariciando en círculos por encima de la chaqueta de cuero roja de Emma.

Es 31 de diciembre y esperan pacientemente a la cuenta atrás para el fin de año. Killian no entendió del todo la tradición y Emma cree que la expresión impaciente y confundida se debe a eso, sonríe de nuevo y acaricia brevemente su abdomen para llamar su atención.

"Te va a encantar" asegura con una pequeña sonrisa, Killian asiente y Emma podría jurar que está nervioso. 

Su expresión parece aún más perdida y desorientada cuando la gente que les rodea empiezan la cuenta atrás al unísono, Killian mira a Emma casi pidiendo ayuda y recibe una nueva sonrisa. Hay algo en la expresión de Killian que se suaviza y durante el número 6 de la cuenta atrás piensa en su pasado, en la rabia que le rompía los huesos, que le desgarraba la esperanza y como ahora no hay piezas rotas que se claven entre sus costillas. Durante el número 5 decide que quizá deberían vivir juntos, en el número 4 piensa que pedirá ayuda a Henry con eso, en el número 3 recuerda su primer beso, recuerda la electricidad en su espalda, recuerda el apagón al separarse y la confusión. En el número 2 le devuelve la sonrisa y en el número uno no hay pensamiento, no hay espacio ni tiempo para ello.

Emma le besa con el sonido de fuegos artificiales como banda sonora, hay un segundo de confusión antes de que la mano de Killian encuentre la mejilla de Emma. Es suave, cálido y aún, eléctrico.

Y antes de que Killian pueda preguntar, Emma se adelanta.

"Feliz año nuevo" 

Killian sonríe y Emma no dice que le quiere pero por la forma en la que lo mira, en la que el verde de sus ojos parece más claro, tranquilo y brillante no hace falta. Que le quiera en verde cada vez que lo mira, es suficiente.


End file.
